Soundtrack
by ShiningSugar14
Summary: Because you can't stop music when it's your life. Ten Song Challenge. Rufno. For BriKyo and all the other Rufno fans. Happy Holidays, guys.


Written for BriKyo, because I love her very much and she just got her wisdom teeth out. And there needs to be more RufNo, apparently. AU in some points, FFVII-verse in others.

Original Challenge: Put your music player on random, and listen to the songs. As they play, write according to the song. When the song stops playing, stop writing. Repeat ten times.

* * *

**_SOUNDTRACK_**

* * *

**Teenagers- My Chemical Romance**

"Reno, for Christ's sake, FOLLOW THE RULES!!!"

"NEVER!!" His mother sighed and regarded her son. "You'll never get through high school this way."

"Tch, like I care."

"What didja get in trouble for anyways?"

"None of your business," Reno scowled at his sister and stalked up to his room. Then he called Rufus. "Hey man... Can you.. get away?"

"You know I can't, Reno. I'm busy studyi-"

"Studying, I know." Reno knew everything about Rufus, not that the other boy knew. "But can you? For me? You're right next door, it's not like it's a hassle." The sigh sounded like a rush of static.

"Fine. I'll be right over." Reno hung up satisfied. Two seconds later, his window recieved a knock; Rufus had scaled the tree next to his window. Reno opened the door and kissed Rufus hard on the mouth. The college-bound man was 4 years Reno's senior.

"Damn rowdy teenagers," Rufus muttered as Reno pulled him in for another lip-lock.

Reno sped into the emergency room like a man possessed. "Where's Rufus?! Rude, tell me where he is!!!" Rude grabbed the younger man by the shoulders.

"Reno, calm down. The president is-"

"Spare me the formalities, Rude! Where the fuck is he?!"

Tseng got up from his chair and approached them. "Reno, Rufus isn't coming out of there for a while."

"I want to see him," Reno defiantly demanded.

"Tough. You'll wait out here with the rest of us."

Reno tried to get past Rude again and was body-blocked. "You don't understand!! You know how we are, and don't try to deny it for the company bullshit or whatever. I need him, Rude. I need Rufus like I need air!"

He sighed and let Reno past, who immediatly ran headlong into the doctor. "Doc! How is he? Is Rufus-?"

"..." The doctor just shook his head.

Reno's eyes teared up. "No... No! NO!!" Even if the doctor had tried to stop Reno, he still would have made it into the room where Rufus was taking his final breaths. "Rufus! Rufus..."

"Reno," the younger man breathed. "I'm glad you're the last voice I'll hear. And the last face I'll see."

"Don't die on me..." Reno's voice was rendered weak by emotion.

"I'm sorry." Rufus touched Reno's face lightly and let his hand drop. And all Reno could hear was the sound of his heartbeat overpowering the deadlined heart monitor.

Rufus Shinra had always considered himself a very guarded man, in almost every way. Hiding behind many layers of clothes, his desk and his towering buildings, Rufus was always safe from debt, hunger, and many an unwanted lover. He made the rules for everything around him.

That stopped when a certain Turk captured his heart.

"It's cold out there," Reno said, breezing into Rufus' office, letting winter wind inside with him. "You wanted to see me, boss?"

"I did. Sit down." Reno did as he was told, for once. Because it was in his interests, Rufus decided. "Reno, have you been...?" Rufus didn't even know why he was meeting with Reno like this. Probably to lay everything on the table. He hated bush-beating.

"Flirting with you? Like a madman, yep." Reno clearly disliked it more.

"Then something should be done," Rufus said, nodding to himself.

"Clearly."

They both sat back and stared at each other for a moment. Then Reno launched himself at Rufus, sending them careening over a mountain of paperwork. Lost in a fiery kiss, Rufus idly thought, 'I used to hide behind that paper work.'

It always felt good to do work for Rufus. Reno got a rush out of it. Everytime. His days were dreams, for him. They were exciting but still fairly boring. They were also the same. Near-daily.

Get up, get asprin, go to work because he had showered while he was drunk. Get bitched out by Tseng about something that just couldn't be helped, get some breakfast from a vending machine. Then actual work.

For work, he'd sometimes have to do actual paperwork and computer stuff and the things that Reno had always hated in high school. Other times he got to wander the streets. They were dirty, destroyed, and Reno always wondered when Rufus was going to put some money into this trash heap. At the same time, Midgar was a breeding ground for the flower children, and that rebellion was beautiful to Reno.

Go get lunch, more work, go to Rufus' office sometime during the day. They'd finalize plans there. That was the redeeming part of Reno's day. Where he'd go into Rufus' office and get a very hard kiss for a job well done.

"Always good to help, boss," Reno would say as he sauntered out the door.

Rufus always did think his job was just a little messed up but he didn't think that was any truer than when he had to ID the body of his own Turk.

It infuriated him, when he thought about it. Reno died in the line of duty, protecting him and now they were calling him down here to make absolutely sure that this was the man who saved his life? Who made love to him almost nightly until a bullet in a gut took him out.

In the sterile morgue, Rufus lifted the sheet and looked at the face before him. Porcealine skin, ruby-colored hair and eyes that wouldn't stop staring at him, hard, as if it were Rufus' fault that Reno had died. And it was.

_Why did you make me do this?_

"Yes. That's Reno. I'd know him anywhere."

Rufus suddenly needed to run away from this place. He needed to get away from the man who, 24 hours ago, he would have given anything to be near.

"'Rufus Shinra Leading the World Again,'" Reno read off the newspaper and set it on the table. "Excellent boss."

"Mmm..." Rufus stared hard into his coffee.

"Rufus, what's the matter?" Reno walked over to Rufus' side of the desk.

"Nothing," he rubbed his head.

"Don't lie."

_Do you want to know? It's because even though I have everything, I just need to get the hell out of here. I don't want the fame, the money, the newspaper headlines. I want you, in pure simple love. _

"I swear, it's nothing."

"Rufus, what is it?"

What it was couldn't be articulated by Rufus. They were in love, they had been in love for weeks on end, then things fizzled. They had sex, but it was perfuctionary. Rufus would get off first because he was more difficult, then Reno, then they would sleep.

"It's nothing, Reno. Shut up."

Reno gave him the look of a hurt puppy dog. "Okay, fine. Don't tell me. Whatever."

The Turk started to leave the office, did so, and Rufus put his head in his hands, effectively screwing his hair over. Then, five seconds later, he called Reno back in. The redhead came back.

"Yes?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah..."

"Come here," Rufus motioned to him. "I'll tell you everything if you promise to take it seriously."

When Rufus had asked for a, "very special birthday present," he didn't expect a striptease. He really hadn't meant it that way.

Still, Reno could move. He crawled around on his hands and knees along the floor, in nothing but a pair of leather pants that were slowly infuriating Rufus. Suddenly, he sprang up and moved his skinny shoulders to the pulsing beat.

"Stop being a fucking tease, Reno."

"That's kind of the point," Reno said through a grin. The Turk put his arms up over his head, grabbed them just below the elbow and thrusted himself forward.

Fuck it. Rufus grabbed Reno and pulled him onto the bed. "I'd like to unwrap my present now, if you don't mind."

"Oh, absolutely." Reno laid back against Rufus' lap and allowed himself to be unwrapped. When the cold air hit the skin on Reno's legs, he pushed further back against Rufus' skin. "Friggin' cold in here."

"Then we should get under the blankets." Rufus lifted back the comforter invitingly.

Rufus had a million ways to torment Reno and Reno swore that Rufus was attempting every last one of them.

One, was the posture. The man was leaning back in his chair, very deep in thought. His eyes were focused on the space ahead of him, on the ideas rolling around in his head.

That was way number two, by the way. His eyes.

Way Number Three was in the way Rufus could make him lose focus of whatever he was doing and do some really stupid things. Reno's latest was falling down the stairs and spraining his arm for it. Rude had asked him just what he had been doing and Reno replied, "Nothing."

"Reno, come here."

Reno went over there and Rufus handed him a sheet of paper. "Take this to Elena, please."

"Gotcha."

Before he could leave, Rufus pulled Reno by his lapel into a kiss.

Way Million-and-One was kissing him on the job.

"This is so very against company policy."

"Who cares? I'm enjoying myself."

"They're staring."

"Then we'll give them something to stare at, if you want."

"Reno, no."

"You ought to be eating with the other Turks."

"Rather not. I like eating with you."

"Tseng will skin you. I'll tell him to."

"He's scared. And jealous."

"Reno..."

"Look, we never do anything as a couple. Eating lunch together qualifies as a couple thing. So, guess what?"

"..."

"Just live for the day, boss."

"Live for the day, ah?"

"Yep."

Reno's words were effectively cut off as Rufus covered the Turk's lips with his own, causing quite possibly the biggest stir in all of company history.

"Ow! Ow ow ow!" Reno held his arm.

"Sorry," Rufus said grudgingly. "Here, lets run it under some water."

"GAH! SHIT!" Reno dunked his tie into the water and Rufus gave him a sheepish smile as he held the lighter in his hand.

Rufus stretched his arms upwards and hit something amazingly warm. "FRIG! That hurt, yo!"

"Dammit..."

As Rufus sat down, he felt the toe of his boot hit something and heard Reno yelp. "Stop hiding under there!"

Being Rufus' lover was hard and painful, but Reno wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

* * *

The Masochism Tango- Tom Lehrer

* * *

Right Between the Eyes- Garbage

* * *

A Million Ways- OK Go

* * *

Sweetest Girl- Wyclef, Akon, Weezy and Nia

* * *

Uncool- Courtney Love

* * *

Turpentine- Hole

* * *

Feel Good Inc.- The Gorillaz

* * *

Stroke of Luck- Garbage

* * *

Sotsugyou- Tackey and Tsubasa


End file.
